Our Unbreakable Chain
by Redhood1863
Summary: The gang has fallen out of place, turning to drugs and alcohol for fun. As the council discover their secrets and new villains arise, the gang must learn to put themselves back together, before it's too late. Jemma, Jandi, Phandi, Miego, Dia, Jia, Demma and Andiego. Part 3 of the Ours Truly Series
1. Catching Up

Our Unbreakable Chain

Chapter 1: Catching Up

Everything felt so real; the flashing lights, the pounding in her head, the horrid banshee-like screams, it all felt to real. That's because it _was_.

"You're under arrest for shoplifting and for the possession of drugs." The officer was quick to handcuff Mia Black, who had just ran out of the store with a silver necklace in hand.

The cop had been waiting outside the jewelry store on his break when he spotted Mia running out with the jewels in hand. He got in his car and made the quick arrest.

"Anything you say can or will be used agains-" The cop suddenly stopped talking and spazzed on the floor.

Mia turned around and came face to face with Jax Novoa, who plainly smirked. "Did you really get this slow?"

"I was about to take him out with my powers, but he got me first." Mia responded as the cuffs melted from her hands, thanks to her kanay powers.

It's been two years since Mia has practiced her powers. She's always been running from the cops and had no time to practice.

Jax sighed and walked beside her. "There's a party tonight, you goin?"

"Depends if I'm busy or not." She plainly responded turning to face him.

"You mean depends if you're drunk or not." Jax laughed causing Mia to glare at him. She never liked anybody, especially her shoplifting best friend, pointing out her problems. "You should come, I'll even be there."

"I thought you and Emma were practicing your powers." Over the recent months Emma had been pushing herself to her limit in order to become a better witch.

"I'm ditching." Jax didn't want to deal with his ex girlfriend throwing magical spears at him for messing up or 'slowing her down'. He didn't need the extra stress. "I thought you and Daniel had a date...oh wait he's in jail."

"I broke him out, then he dumped me." Mia remembered the epic thrill of that evening. It _was_ the best day of her life. "He dumped me cuz apparently he needed me to pay for the drugs that I stole from him. But I'll go to the party if you're there."

Throughout the madness of it all Mia and Jax had become the Jokers to the cops. Constantly using their powers to trick cops and harass strangers. Daniel had got tired of his goody goody image and began to go down a dark road. But looking at it they all started a dark path.

Emma pushed everyone away and began to obsess over her powers and how much better she can push herself. Jax had found her collapsed, but it turned out she had used a spell that made her look and feel like she had died.

Andi stole the hexoren from Emma and looked for witches and wizards and asked them if they knew how to turn humans into witches and was trying to find a quicker way to get what she wanted all along.

Philip had gone M.I.A. and broke Andi's heart.

Diego had began to use his black hole as an escape for him to get drunk, but not as reckless as Mia. His grades began to drop and he earned a concussion from swimming after drinking once. He had chose to grow out his hair, and now it was up to his jaw line.

Maddie had climbed the ladder of Iridium high to become the schools most hated girl. She used her powers to make everyone who hated her somebody, but not in a good way.

Jax had gotten fed up with Emma's constant pushiness and looked for some fun and found it in Mia. The two started stealing wallets, then moved on to cars and jewelry. He had also began using his powers for revenge, unbeknownst to Mia, and had put Daniel in prison . He didn't expect her to break him out, but he allowed it. For the mean time, then sent him right back in.

Mia, after her first taste of alcohol, began her road of addiction, shop lifting, and blackmail. She would always bring her partner in crime, Jax Novoa, with her while shoplifting, but not today.

Everyone had been struggling and nobody had been helped. For two years it went on, and for two years nobody had wanted it to stop.

"Then I guess we better get ready." The male wizard checked his watch. "Because the party starts in two hours."

"Then I'll see you in two hours." She said as she slid into her sleek black car. Mia turned on the engine before speeding off towards her apartment.

Life hadn't been so bad for Mia, she had afforded to rent an apartment, get some nice clothes, and have food for herself. But it also was bad.

She'd barely afforded to pay last month's rent and almost landed on the street, but thanks to her best friend who conjured up three hundred dollars she was able to stay one more month.

Mia quickly parked at the apartment parking lot and sped towards her room quickly opening her closet to look for something to wear.

The young kanay finally decided on wearing black combat boots, red jeans, and a purple tank top with a white leather jacket.

"Ready princess!" She heard Jax beep outside. Mia rushed down the stairs and stared, marveled at the midnight blue Camaro parked at her driveway.

"Nice ride!" She exclaimed hopping in. "How much did it cost?"

Silence filled the room for a brief second, then both teens burst out laughing. "I got it today before I saw you in your predicament."

"Sweet. Now let's get to this rocking party."

12:38

He only had to wait a few more minutes 'till he would taste freedom. He had spent 43 days in the dump of a hell hole and he couldn't wait to get out. Daniel checked his watch, one of the few things the prison let him keep, and sighed.

12:45

Anxiousness filled his chest as he heard the sound of screaming echo in the prison. It was time and in about ten minutes, his best friend was here, sporting a half drunk smile and the keys to his cell. Diego melted the bars and Daniel stepped through the burning hole.

The music was loud, the lights were flashing, loose bodies danced around the house, and several people were screaming at the pool. This would be a night to remember.

"I'll see you around, we'll meet up at eleven." Mia observed the brown haired young man that walked in front of her. "That is, if I'm not busy."

With that she left her wizard friend and found her own adventure in this party.

"It was about time!" Daniel mumbled patting his friend on the back. He threw his stuff over his back, before bending down and grabbing a gun from an unconscious policeman.

"Doesn't your girlfriend do this for you?" Diego asked. "Or did you dump her again?"

"Don't remember, I was too busy _waiting_ for somebody to bust me out." Daniel quickly changed out of his jumpsuit and put on the clothes Diego brought for him. He sported a purple v neck, a black letterman jacket, black skinny jeans, and a pair of combat boots.

"At least you are out! If it wasn't for me you'd still be rotting in a prison cell!" Diego's hands began to glow red and his eyes flashed.

"You sure you wanna fight me drunk?'

Diego blasted a fire ball at him, but Daniel ducked and used his quickness to his advantage and punched him. Diego fell to the floor and Daniel hit him again, knocking him against the wall.

"Ah!" Daniel's voice rattled the prison as ice was burning the side of his abdomen. He quickly pulled the gun from his bag and with a sigh shot his former friend.

"Hey there!" Someone called out

towards her.

Mia turned around to see the hound man who had passed by her earlier. _'Well that didn't take long.'_ She thought.

The young man had short brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes that complemented his pale white skin. He stood at about 5'11and wore black jeans, white v neck, dark green leather jacket, combat boots,

"My name's Andrew," he extended a hand and she shook it firmly. "You have a pretty strong grip for a girl."

The powerful kanay laughed with him. "That's what most guys say before I beat them in arm wrestles."

"Alright then, let's have one!" Andrew exclaimed. "The charming Andrew Ridgeway versus the beautiful name-less champion."

He pulled out a ten dollar bill. "If I win you tell me your beautiful name. If I lose you get ten bucks."

Mia nodded and she gripped his hand.

"Three, two, one." Mia smiled and inched closer towards him.

Andrew smiled before crashing his lips onto hers. He could feel surprise and shock radiate from her body, what he wasn't expecting was for her to pull away and slap him.

"What the hell was that?!" A death glare was given towards him, as he smirked.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me." Andrew said, playing the innocent card.

"I really-"

"Mia, there's my girl." She was interrupted by Jax. "We have to go, your brother got into a car wreck. Sorry, stranger, we'll see you around."

He pushed Mia along, but not before she gave Andrew one last death glare. "What are you doing?" She asked Jax as she got into his car.

"Making sure you don't end up in jail." He started the car. "Again."

"You could just break me out like last time, you know." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to be breaking you out every time." He grumbled, pushing her along.

"You're the one who convinced me to go to this stupid party!" Mia exclaimed, cooling down.

"Yeah, I told you to have fun, not make a barbecue." Jax exclaimed.

"Why are you so serious, this has happened before!" She pushed off his hand from her shoulder and glared at him.

"But not when the council is here!" He screamed. "When the council left two years ago, they told us that if they come back and see us a mess bad things will happen!"

"So what?!" Mia began. "We could jus-"

"They have the ability to turn us human, and without our powers we would be two of the most wanted criminals alive!" The Australian swimmer replied.

"What does that mean for all of us?" The kanay muttered.

"It means when the council arrives in two weeks we have learn to be a whole, not broken."

Daniel, being an athlete, was able to quickly run away from the prison with ease. Several thoughts crossed his mind as he ran, but only one stood out in the cold night. Where would he go?

He knew maybe Mia would let him stay at her place, but after what happened between them, he knew it was over.

Emma, Andi, Phillip, Maddie and several other people crossed his mind, but he was still unsure.

But the one thing he did know, was his main priority. He wanted revenge. One Jax Novoa.

 **Hey guys! New story up! I'm going to need a couple of OC's. Two girls and two guys. Please fill this out and send them through reviews or PM me! Hope I hear from you soon!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies: (and why they don't like them.)**

 **Love Interests:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Species:**

 **Family:**


	2. Just Kids

Our Unbreakable Chain

Chapter 2: Just Kids

 **Diego Rueda**

Diego hated the color red, even if it was considered a guy color and he usually preferred blue or grey as his favorite colors. One of the reasons why he hated red was because of blood, and thinking about the red ooze protruding from the bullet burning from his left side caused him to panic.

His powers didn't work well when he was in pain, but the instincts in his brain told him that he was going to die sonic he don't fix himself.

Taking his index and middle finger he dug it in his side and hastily pulled out the bullet. Next, he had to close the wound. Ice might do the trick, but fire definitely could. He focused on his finger and caused it to heat up, it reached the maximum heat before he pressed it against the hole in his side sealing it and leaving another scar.

Wiping the fresh blood from his hands, and quickly cleaning up the evidence at the future crime scene, he quickly made a black hole and stepped through, ready to drown in his sorrows.

 **Emma Alonso**

The first day of school was going a lot worse than expected. The gang had spent the entire day trying to avoid each other it was going pretty well for everyone, but then English class came around and they found themselves sitting in the same class room.

Emma kept her head low as she dragged her books to the very front of the class, spotting Jax in the process.

They're relationship had taken a turn for the worse when Emma began to invest in her powers. Fights appeared out of nowhere, and the silent treatment lasted weeks. The chosen one didn't understand why he was so mad, I mean, didn't he _want_ her to become stronger.

She shrugged it off and took a seat, hoping this period would fly by. She was wrong. It seemed as if the period lasted for hours, then Daniel Miller burst through the room, and she finally got a glance in the class room.

It looked like she wasn't the only one trying to avoid someone. Jax sat in the back of the class room, next to the book shelf. Maddie was surrounded by Sophie, Katie, and a bunch of other girls at the very center. Diego was the closest to her and was looking a bit pale, he sat in the front row, but in the farthest desk away from her. Andi was the closest to the door, and looked like she was going to bolt out of the door at any second. Mia was practically glued to the wall, her constant glare was centered at the guy next to her who was flipping his book loudly. Daniel had just burst through the door...but wasn't he in prison?

 **Daniel Miller**

It wasn't that hard to make the world forget about you, well, not if you know a girl, who can convince a witch/wizard to destroy your prison record.

Last night he ended up visiting Mia, after sleeping in an alleyway. He crawled through her bed room window and wasn't surprised to see her half awake. She was drinking, but she wasn't drunk.

Her room was a mess, photos were scattered across her floor and a specific one caught his eye, it was a picture of them, with her on his back smiling, without a care in the world part of the photo was burnt, but then again most of the others were. He knew Mia was never good with her temper, she was impulsive and had a big bomb ticking inside her.

"What do you want?" Her rude tone interrupted him as he dropped the photo. Her eyes were suddenly filled with anger, then shifted to sadness as she sat in her chair.

"I need your help." He mumbled, not taking his eyes of of her. She looked like she had just gone to a party and by the looks of it she hadn't stayed long.

She scoffed, "I remember the last time you asked me for help,"

"Please, it's not like that. I really need help." He confessed, he sat down on the edge of bed and reached out towards her, but she pulled away.

"What do you need?" Curiosity spiked in her voice as she allowed him to continue.

"I need my prison records gone, I want to start over." He answered. It was partially the truth. He **did** want his records gone, but to not start over, to live his life the same way over again, but this time he knew how to get away with anything.

"That's so not happening." Mia rolled her eyes and set the bottle down.

"You didn't let me finish," he explained. "I also want to start over, with you."

At that moment he knew he had hit a rough spot. Her eyes fell to the floor and he could see the wheels in her head spinning. Daniel felt bad about manipulating her, but it was his freedom on the line and there was nothing he wanted more. Besides, love is a game for suckers, it holds you back from achieving what you really want.

When she looked up he could tell the answer was still no, but she was his only ticket to freedom, so he went for it. He kissed her deeply and passionately and she willingly replied with another kiss. Her hand clung to the nape of his neck and his arms rested on her waist.

At this moment, he knew he was free.

 **Andi Cruz**

Almost two years had past since Andi stole the hexoren from Emma. She was looking to achieve her dream to become the first human guardian, and it didn't help that Phillip had suddenly left her and gone M.I.A.

Her year consisted of endless page flipping, crying, and frustration. The only thing that kept her going wasn't her dream, it was finding Phillip again.

She sat in the back of the class room after being a tiny second late and had frowned when she saw they were _all_ here.

The bell finally rang and she was the first to burst out of the class room. She had lunch next.

Lunch had been very...interesting.

The seven had the same lunch period and that made them all very uncomfortable.

Four tables were empty and were right next to each other. Meaning either they would starve or have to eat in silence trying to avoid someone.

Jax had enough of the awkwardness and found himself ditching at The Seven.

Mia had dragged Daniel and taken him to the roof.

Andi ran to the janitors closet and had her lunch their.

Diego ran to the guys bathroom.

Emma escaped to eat in her car.

And Maddie ate in the lunch room.

 **Daniel Miller & Mia Black**

The roof was empty and it was the perfect time for Mia and Daniel to get drunk and have another make out session.

Wet kisses were given as the couple drunkly made out.

"Maybe we should get to class." Daniel, who was barely drunk, unlike Mia, who just finished her third. They had skipped most of their classes and it was almost time for school to dismiss.

"Alright then." She nearly tripped over herself and walked straight into the door, if Daniel hadn't have caught her. He led her towards last period.

"Where have you two been!" Mr. Grayson' s loud voice boomed in his ears.

"Sorry, we were just grabbing lunch, when we lost track of time." Daniel lied placing and arm around Mia, who was trying her best not to giggle or laugh.

 _RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGG_

The bell cut him off before he could say anything else and the couple was headed straight for the door.

"Hold it you two!" He yelled, causing them to stop in their tracks. "Both of you have detention for skipping class! Not go head to the library!"

Daniel groaned and Mia grumbled as they dragged their feet towards the library. Stopping at the entrance they peeked in and a scowl formed in both their faces.

Maddie, Diego, and Jax were there. Somehow the universe wanted them to talk to each other again, and not have random hello's.

Daniel shrugged and walked in first taking a seat in the back of the room, farthest away from Diego and Jax.

Mia went in next, slamming into the desk before sitting down. It didn't take long for Jax to figure out she was partially drunk to know that she wanted him to cast a spell to fast forward her to the hangover.

She sent him a thank you look and searched her bag for the aspirin she always carried.

The bell finally rang, which started off detention. Sadly, Emma, Andi, Jax, Daniel, Maddie, Diego, and Mia were the only ones there.

"So, how did you guys end up here?" Maddie, surprisingly, asked. Her feet were up on the desk as she painted her nails.

The thick silence broke as everyone turned to the queen bee of Iridium High. Most of them haven't spoken in years and some have, but nothing can make things any less awkward than it is.

"Mrs. Alexander found me in the janitors closet eating lunch." Andi bravely said.

Diego went next. "I was messing around in class."

"Apparently, teachers can give out detentions outside of school. Mrs. Blake found me at the seven during her lunch break." Jax complained.

"We were late for class," Daniel stated.

"Thirty minutes late, and sorta drunk." Mia finished for him.

"I accidentally pushed a girl into a teacher." Emma frowned, remembering the incident.

"I locked a girl in the janitors closet because she called my shoes ugly!" Maddie said.

After their short detention confessions silence followed. Then Jax decided to ruin it again.

"What happened to us."

Immediately all eyes shifted towards the books around them and the question hung in the air.

"I mean, Diego, Daniel, Andi, we used to be the Sharks! The best swim team in Miami! But now we're the worst team in Miami!" The rebel wizard began. "Andi and Emma, you guys were best friends. Maddie you were in love with Diego, and Mia you weren't this problematic!"

Jax paused as he caught everyone's attention. "What happened between us that changed everything?"

"Being wizards, witches, and kanays. Being wrapped up in all of this drama. I guess that changed us." Diego answered.

Mia sighed. "Yeah, I guess we're all just kids who grew up too fast."

 **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 2! I'm still in need of a couple of OC's! Please PM or review me some!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Friends:**

 **Enemies: (and why they don't like them.)**

 **Love Interests:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Species:**

 **Family:**

 **Celebrity Look Alike:**


	3. The Fight is On

Our Unbreakable Chain

Chapter 3: The Fight is On

The end of detention was signaled by the bell that had finally rung, but nobody had moved. They were all frozen in place.

"None of this would have happened if it wasn't for Emma, she obviously started it!" Maddie exclaimed, she began packing her stuff as she glared at the Chosen One.

"No, it's not Maddie." Diego stated. He turned his head towards her.

Screaming suddenly burst throughout the room and fingers were pointed at everyone along with a reason to blame them with each other's fall out.

"Enough!" The principals daughter, after the third try, was able to get everyone quiet.

"We did this to ourselves! And yes maybe we needed someone to trigger our darker sides, but it was our decision to drink, or to do drugs, or to lie, and steal." Emma tried her best to explain what was on her mind.

"Emma's right. And we need to learn to stop what we're doing and go back to ourselves." Jax agreed.

"Maybe I like it like this." Mia quickly disagreed. Her head shot up from her desk as shtye stared in disagreement.

"Mia..." Jax groaned. "Is this how you really want to live?"

Mia felt a buzz in her pocket and checked her phone, mumbling a 'whatever' during the process. "I gotta go." She grabbed her bag and made her way out the door.

"I agree with her, I mean, we've been living like this for two years and suddenly want a change? Why?" Diego demanded, he began to pack his things as he waited for an answer.

"Because, the council is coming." Jax paused. Several gasps and raised eyebrows were directed towards him and he explained. "Last time they came here they told us they would check on us in two years and see how we were doing, and they also said they have the ability to take away our powers. We have to show them that we are as strong as ever as a group."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" Daniel complained, his blue eyes crackled with anger as he stood up throwing himself in front of Jax.

"Maybe I tried, but everyone here was acting like stupid idiots and wouldn't give me a chance." Jax shouted. The rebel wizard shoved Daniel backwards causing him to crash into the table behind him.

"Well at least you know what it feels to not have a choice!" Daniel pushed him back. He was furious and vengeful. "I was in prison for about six months Jax! And every attempt to get out I felt your stupid magic pushing me back in."

"Well, you did deserve it!"

"Why? What the hell have I done to you?"

 **Mia Black**

Mia had a storm brewing inside of her. Nobody told her what to do and nobody told her how to live.

She furiously shoved a couple of books in her locker and pulled out her keys, then proceeded to walk to her car.

That's when she saw _him_. The guy who had kissed her at the party. Andrew Ridgeway was his name. He was leaned against a blue convertible. His short brown hair was swept to the side and he was laughing along with his friends, she guessed, around him. His white shirt matched the dark green leather jacket he was wearing and the black jeans and combat boots were similar from when she saw him nights before.

A girl about an inch shorter than him had the perfect mean girl look; with long blonde curls, emerald green eyes and the perfect sense of fashion she could take over Iridium high. Her black tank top was covered by a short white jacket and red and black checkers were designed across her pants.

Another girl was present there too. Her hair was silky brown with blood red crimson tips. Her brown eyes matched her boots while her red tights and striped shirt completed.

There was a guy. He was the same height as Andrew and had black short hair. He was slouching against the car

with a blazer draped around his shoulders, hiding the red and black shirt under. His khaki pants were tucked underneath combat boot similar to Jax, and she knew he would be a heart throb if he came to Iridium High.

Anger erupted inside of her when she saw Mr. Alonso, the principal, hand them paperwork and school uniforms. She hated him for kissing her, and for ruining her night.

Maybe, she could have some fun.

* * *

"Guys, calm down." Andi pushed Jax away from Daniel and proceeded to stand between them.

"Cmon, Jax! Tell me why you put me in prison!" Daniel didn't back off, he kept pushing. His fists were clenched and he was ready for a fight.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Just be glad I told you about the council, because if I didn't you all would have lost your powers." Jax slung his book bag over his shoulder and walked out.

"What the hell is his problem!" Emma complained.

"How 'bout you ask him, Emma? I mean, you were hooking up with him all year!" Daniel directed his glare towards Emma, who was sending him a death glare.

"Seriously, Daniel!" Emma crossed her arms. "Still hung up about two years ago?"

"I'm not hung up about two years ago, seriously, Em. I'm just angry that I wasted my time on you." Daniel countered as he threw his hands in the air.

"Just like you wasted time rotting in prison? How did you escape anyway?" She moved closer towards him and her mind began racing with spells. Maybe she would set his hand ablaze, or maybe boil him in acid. Both options were pleasuring and very hard for any witch to reverse.

"I got-" Daniel shut his mouth quickly before he slowly drifted towards the door and pressed his ear against it. His eyebrows were knit in confusion and then, he exploded out the room.

Emma, Andi, Diego, Maddie, were high on his heels and heard the danger Daniel had predicted.

They all skidded to a stop in the parking lot as they took a look at the scene before them.

It looked like an action movie scene where a car had exploded. Car parts and fiery metal lay everywhere and six people caught in the center of it.

There were two guys and two girls and Mia with Jax. One of the guys had his head rested against the car behind him, with a dark burn on his skin. His hair was pressed and matted with a mixture of sweat and blood that provided a red tint to his jet black hair. A girl with blonde hair was crouched next to him. With her hand stretched out looking like she was performing a healing spell of some sort. She had along cut on her cheek, reaching the end of her chin with blood dripping down to her best.

A dark haired guy and a pale skinned girl were standing upright both wielding kanay markings and the same fire in their eyes.

About fifteen feet in front of them Jax and Mia were in trouble. Mia had her arm sling around Jax's shoulders and she was quickly slipping from consciousness. Sweat beaded her forehead and blood was dripping from the edges of her lips. Jax sported a large gash form on the top of his head and a black eye became very visible. His fists were clenched in anger, but he knew he couldn't fight back.

"What the hell is going on here!" Diego roared. On his arms appeared kanay markings as he demanded for an explanation. He slid closer towards Jax and Mia taking a defensive stance.

"How 'bout you ask your little friends over there." The young man smirked and a flame danced in his palm. "I'm sure they'd love to tell us why they attacked us first."

"Just get the hell out of here." Daniel responded. He pushed his way between Emma and Andi and pulled a pocket knife from his front pocket.

"Or else what? Are you gonna gimme a little cut, or maybe poke me?" The stranger taunted.

"I'm going to skin you alive, and maybe make a nice coat out of you." A cruel smile was stretched across Daniel's face. Nobody had really seen Daniel in action, and had only heard from others about his situations.

"Andrew." The girl beside him- Andrew- warned. She sent him a pleading look and he turned his back to Daniel and all four of them left.

"What is wrong with you guys!" Maddie yelled, they rushed over to Mia and Jax. Mia and Jax hung their heads low and rested their backs against a tree stump.

"That was the guy from a party I went to with Jax. He kissed me." She began. "So I wanted a little revenge and I blew up their car using my powers."

"When I stormed out I saw the four of them and Mia. One of the guys had been hurt badly they called him Sebastian and the girl who was healing him she's Olivia. They're both witches and the other two are Andrew and Estella." Jax coughed out. "I ran over and helped Mia, who looked like she was about to pass out, and Andrew caught me with a chunk of ice. Andrew and Estella are kanay's too."

"Wait, so there are more kanay's?" Diego pushed for more. He needed to find his tribe.

Jax said, "All I know is just those two."

"Wait, you two are some of the strongest kanays and wizards, why couldn't you just take them out?" Andi raised an eyebrow. The young lady had a vast knowledge about wizards, witches, and kanays and she deserved to be a guardian.

"I haven't practiced in a year." Mia stated. "So whenever I do use my powers, especially if I use it suddenly, I get side effects like dizziness, I can't breathe correctly, or I end up coughing up some blood."

"Well, this is why you let the witches do all the work." Emma mumbled barely audible, but loud enough for Diego to hear.

"I'm sorry did you just say witches are better than kanay's?" His blood began to boil and fire appeared in his palms.

"She is right." Maddie, oddly enough, sided with her long time frenemie. "You guys couldn't handle fighting witches or wizards."

Mia rolled her eyes and used the tree behind her to stand up. "Really, because a couple years ago I almost killed you guys."

"It really sucks to fall in love with a human and have them ruin your plans and progress, doesn't it." Emma said, her magic began to tingle at the edges of her fingers. "But I'm fine with you having my trash."

Anger filled the air as the witches and kanay's took their sides. Diego was the first on to attack. Sending a fireball towards Emma.

She ducked and the tree behind her caught fire. Maddie casted a spell causing fireworks to spark around the two kanay's.

Mia blew a gust of wind as Diego froze the ground behind Maddie and Emma causing them to fall. "You're going to pay for that!" Maddie squealed, she frantically tried to get up, but slipped again.

"I won't be able to pay when your stuck on the ground, princess." Even though Mia was injured she still knew where to hit someone hard.

Emma quickly chanted a spell and Diego instantly flew back, his head hitting the car behind them. "Let's see how good you are alone."

"Emma, Maddie stop." Jax coughed out.

"You know what, since we're all getting out feelings out then I guess it's the appropriate time to do this!" Daniel swung his fist and connected with Jax's cheek. Blood tainted Daniel's hand as he began the assault.

"Daniel, stop!" Andi ran to him. She dug some sort of guardian powder from her book bag and sprinkled it on Daniel, who blocked it with his forearm. Big mistake.

He began to scream hysterically, blisters and burns began to scale his arm and he cried for help. Mia turned her attention to Daniel, Andi, and Jax blasting a fireball in a random direction.

"Diego!" Mia called out. Her other half sprinted towards them and lightning shot from his fingers.

The two girls instantly made a protection bubble, but easily cracked due to Diego's power.

Jax pointed his fingers at Mia, who just threw a ball of fire at his bleeding leg. He quickly thought of a shock spell and shot it at her.

Her eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground, clearly unconscious.

That moment was the defining moment for the supernatural teens, and it looked like they were going to loose their powers.

 **Hey guys! Please read and review on what you think will happen next?!**

 **I'm glad to say that I will be using Red Trickster's OC's! Thanks for submitting!**

 **Pairings:**

 **Jemma (romantic)**

 **Jandi (friendship)**

 **Demma (friendship)**

 **Miego (romantic)**

 **Dia (romantic)**

 **Jia (friendship)**

 **Andiego (friendship)**

 **Phandi (romantic)**

 **You guys can tell me if you want a specific friendship or couple or something you want to see and I will try to incorporate it in the story somehow.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Inside the Mind of Andrew Ridgeway

Our Unbreakable Chain

Chapter 4: Inside The Mind Of Andrew Ridgeway

 **Andrew Ridgeway**

"That went better than expected!" A toothy grin broke out on Andrew's face and he recalled the dangerous fight they were involved in.

"Get over yourself, Andrew." Olivia flipped her blonde long hair and sat on the couch beside Sebastian, whose arms and legs were sprawled out on the couch.

The house they were currently renting was a small cottage near Miami beach. There were four bedrooms, one for each teens, a living room, and a kitchen. The beach not far from they're home provided all the fun they needed when they were bored.

"I thought you said they were harmless." Estella handed Andrew a can of coca cola and weaved her way towards the couch. Her long brunette hair was crafted into a fishtail and her wounds were gone.

"They were." Andrew smirked and ruffled a hand through his dark brown hair. "Were. And they're gonna want more from us and it will be the perfect time for us to swoop in and steal their powers."

"What makes you so sure they want to come after us. I mean, they're probably used to witches and kanays popping out of no where, right?" Olivia responded, her eyes were furrowed in confusion and her tone of voice was searching for an answer.

"They don't know what happened two years ago, with our tribe. So gives us leverage against the girl and the boy." Sebastian suddenly woke from his daze and rubbed his head. "And it looks like all of them are trying to tie their bonds again."

"We can't let that happen. We need to turn them against each other again." Andrew nodded.

"How? We didn't exactly study up on these guys. We just came with a plan." The girls argued, they were very much right.

The four teens had just recently moved to Miami searching for the chosen one and her group of allies to steal their powers. Andrew took the liberty of inserting them in their lives by kissing the kanay girl, Mia.

What he didn't expect out of her, was to confront them in the parking lot and attack Sebastian. While he stood frozen in shock Estella hit her with a fireball.

He and Estella make a great team, but not only are they kanay's they're borne evil masterminds. Growing up together, they had memories of childhood moments where they could spend talking and laughing about.

Estella and Andrew had met on the first day of second grade and decided to hang out after they found out they were neighbors.

According to his parents, they were sneaky tricksters who were always running around having fun. They froze Estella's dad's chair and watched him slide off of it, Andrew's mom's makeup explode in her face and the best prank was on a couple of random classmates in the fifth grade.

They had mixed spaghetti, mushrooms, milk, flour, and raw meat and filled it in a bucket. Andrew and Estella waited behind the teachers desk and dumped the mixture on to their other best friends now, Olivia and Sebastian.

From then until eighth grade the four engaged in a dangerous prank war and revealed their powers to each other.

But soon enough evil crept into Andrew's heart when his father passed away, with his last words being " I didn't have enough power to live." Everyday after that Andrew, dragging his friends along, would research on how to gain more power without going to school, practicing, or killing.

Then he found the spell that could steal powers, and he had his sights set on the chosen one and her friends

"Alright, since we practically stayed up the whole night, let's get ready for school and grab some breakfast." Estella gave out the commands. Everyone complied, starting their day with the next phase of the plan already in motion.

* * *

 **At School**

Even after yesterday's incident, the group still decided not to talk. Jax tried, but everyone just brushed him off.

Mia didn't show, Daniel was M.I.A., Emma ditched at lunch, and Andi vanished. The only thing they missed was when Diego, Maddie, Katie, Sophie, and Jax were forced to sit together at lunch.

There was only one table left and teachers lingered the cafeteria and nobody wanted to use their powers.

"So..." Diego whistled. His eyes were bloodshot and the cut on his forehead was still open, any person could tell that he didn't sleep last night and that he probably stayed up playing video games or drinking in the black hole of his.

Kate and Sophie took their positions next to Maddie, who was glaring at one of the girls in her history class, Jamie, who called her purse 'ok'.

Maddie rhymed a spell in her head and a small puddle appeared in Jamie's way. She slipped violently and her phone dropped from her hand. Jamie's head hit the lockers behind her and her eyes were fighting to stay open. Teachers gathered around her and in front of The Pathers and Maddie's old friends appeared a gourmet meal.

"Seriously, Maddie! You just sent a girl to the hospital to have a gourmet lunch?" Jax shrugged his shoulders and casted a spell at Jamie, who was being helped up by the teachers, to make her feel better.

"It's not just that!" The leader of the Panthers flipped her hair and held up her coral pink purse. "She called my new Louis Vuitton purse just 'ok'!"

"That's no reason to almost kill a girl!" Diego said as he chuckled.

"Really, don't you remember when you and Maddie broke up." Katie said.

Both Maddie and Diego sent her death glares and they felt the rough memories resurface in their brains.

April 24 was a bad day for Maddie and Diego. It's was the day after they broke up.

As a couple, they began to drift apart as they discovered a new lifestyle. So one day they just called it quits.

The aftermath for Diego was horrifying. Nobody had ever seen his eyes burn with anger, and if you tried to stop him you were crossing dangerous territory.

Two people had been seriously hurt that day, their skin had severe burn wounds, holes in their chest, and miraculously made it out alive with Emma's help.

Diego had convinced her that day to heal them and she did, only if he owed her a solid.

"It wasn't the same." Diego grumbled. He pressed his sandwich against his face and satisfied the taste of the ham and cheese hoagie.

"You hurt someone after you got hurt." Jax pointed out.

"Shut the hell up, Jax." Diego smashed his fists on the table. Half of the cafeteria suddenly shifted their attention towards him. The young kanay shook his head and grabbed his book bag and hastily exited the lunch room.

"Why did you have to mention it?" Tears filled Maddie's eyes as she tried her best to glare at Katie, who wore a regretful frown on her face.

Maddie reached for her purse and ran the opposite direction Diego did.

"Maybe we shouldn't mention what happened in the past." Jax advised. "About any of us."

* * *

 **Andrew Ridgeway**

"C'mon, Estella." Andrew carefully dragged her away from her locker. "Let's cause some trouble."

Estella thought about it and an evil smirk began to form on her face. "What's the plan?"

"This time, you pick our poison and I'll pick our victim." He suggested, Estella beamed with excitement and she scanned the crowd. Her eyes landed on a girl. She had brown hair with purple streaks.

"Her." Her finger was pointed straight in the girls direction.

"Andrea Cruz, nice pick." The young man's voice was filled with true curiosity and evil. "Now how bout we crash her car and blame it on..."

"That snobby Panther, Maddie Van Pelt." Estella grabbed her bag and hastily walked to the parking lot with Andrew at her heels.

* * *

 **Please Read and Review!**


End file.
